Joanne Rowling
Joanne Murray, OBE (* 31. Juli 1965 in Yate, South Gloucestershire, England als Joanne Rowling) ist eine britische Schriftstellerin, die mit einer Reihe von Romanen um den Zauberschüler Harry Potter berühmt wurde. Die Mittelinitiale „K“ hat Rowling selbst hinzugefügt. Sie steht für „Kathleen“, den Vornamen ihrer Großmutter. Leben Kindheit und Jugend Joanne Rowling wurde in der südwestenglischen Kleinstadt Yate als Tochter von Anne und Peter Rowling geboren. Ihre Eltern stammten aus London und hatten im März 1965 geheiratet. Peter Rowling arbeitete bei Rolls-Royce, Anne Volant als Laborassistentin. Die Familie Rowling zog nach Joannes Geburt nach Winterbourne um, wo Joanne Rowling 1970 eingeschult wurde. Dort hatten die Kinder ein Geschwisterpaar als Spielkameraden, unter ihnen ein Junge mit Namen Ian Potter. Schon in ihrer Kindheit las Joanne Rowling oft und gern, was ihre Mutter sehr förderte. So hatte Rowling früh den Wunsch, Schriftstellerin zu werden. Im Alter von fünf oder sechs Jahren erfand sie ihre erste Geschichte – sie handelte von einem an Masern erkrankten Kaninchen. Diese und andere Geschichten erzählte sie damals ihrer zwei Jahre jüngeren Schwester Dianne. 1974 zog die Familie Rowling schließlich ins walisische Tutshill nahe Chepstow. Rowling besuchte nun die Wyedean-Gesamtschule. Sie war damals ein sommersprossiger, kurzsichtiger, immer noch schüchterner Teenager, der besonders in sprachlichen Fächern sehr gute Noten erreichte. In sportlichen und mathematischen Bereichen war sie, nach eigenen Aussagen, eine Niete. Während ihrer Zeit in der Oberstufe wurde sie zur Schulsprecherin gewählt. Die spätere Romanfigur Hermine Granger entspricht dem Bild, das sie damals von sich selbst hatte, sowohl äußerlich als auch charakterlich. Sie bezeichnete sich selbst als intelligentes Mauerblümchen mit Begabung zum Lehren und Belehren. Mit ihrem dortigen Schulfreund Sean Harris, der die Grundlage für die Romanfigur Ron Weasley bildete, fuhr sie oft in dessen Ford Anglia spazieren. Dieses Auto war dann auch das Bild, das sie von Arthur Weasleys Auto (Rons Vater) in Die Kammer des Schreckens beschrieb. Studium und Berufsleben Nach ihrem Schulabschluss 1983 studierte sie die französische Sprache und besuchte einen Kurs für Klassische Altertumswissenschaft an der University of Exeter. Nachdem sie 1987 ihr Studium abgeschlossen hatte, das unter anderem einen einjährigen Aufenthalt als Englischlehrerin in Paris beinhaltet hatte, übte sie verschiedene Bürotätigkeiten aus, unter anderem arbeitete sie zwei Jahre bei Amnesty International in London. 1989 zog sie zu ihrem damaligen Freund nach Manchester. Während dieser Zeit arbeitete sie an zwei Romanen für Erwachsene, die sie allerdings nie veröffentlichte und später vernichtete. Während einer Zugfahrt von Manchester nach London erfand sie 1990 die Romanfigur Harry Potter. Von Anfang an habe sie gewusst, dass es eine siebenbändige Buchreihe über einen jugendlichen Magier werden solle, der ein Internat für Hexen und Zauberer besucht. Am 30. Dezember 1990 starb Joannes Mutter im Alter von 45 Jahren an Multipler Sklerose. 1991 ging Rowling nach Portugal, wo sie an der Encounter English School in Porto nachmittags als Lehrerin arbeitete. In dieser Zeit arbeitete sie viel am ersten ihrer geplanten sieben Harry-Potter-Bücher. Im März 1992 lernte sie den portugiesischen Fernsehjournalisten Jorge Arantes kennen, den sie am 16. Oktober 1992 heiratete. Die Ehe währte jedoch nur kurz. Nachdem am 27. Juli 1993 ihre Tochter Jessica geboren worden war, trennten sich Rowling und Arantes im November desselben Jahres. Rowling ging nach Großbritannien zurück. Als alleinerziehende Mutter eines Kleinkindes lebte sie damals von Sozialhilfe, während sie weiter an ihrem ersten Buch arbeitete. 1995 vollendete sie Band 1, Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen. Ein Jahr später schloss sie einen Vertrag mit dem Literaturagenten Christopher Little ab. Nachdem die Agentur das Werk mehreren Verlagen angeboten hatte und immer wieder Absagen bekam, nahm der Verlag Bloomsbury Publishing 1996 das Manuskript an, nachdem dieser es zuvor schon abgewiesen hatte, sich dann aber noch einmal besann. Der Verlag riet ihr, sich wieder eine Stelle zu suchen, da man von Kinderbüchern allein nicht den Lebensunterhalt bestreiten könne. Rowling begann einen Fortbildungskurs, um wieder als Lehrerin zu arbeiten, und war für einige Monate an einer Schule in Edinburgh tätig. Außerdem sollte das Buch nicht unter Rowlings vollständigem Vornamen Joanne erscheinen, da der Verlag fürchtete, dass Jungen ungern von einer Frau verfasste Bücher lesen würden. Rowling entschied sich daher für die Initialen „J. K.“. Bis heute werden die Harry-Potter-Bände in Großbritannien unter dem Autorennamen „J. K. Rowling“ verlegt. Am 26. Juni 1997 wurde Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen mit einer Startauflage von 500 Exemplaren veröffentlicht.Siehe www.bloomsbury.com (englisch) unter „FirsT EditionS“, letzte Antwort Erfolg und Reichtum Nur drei Tage nach der Veröffentlichung des ersten Harry-Potter-Romans ersteigerte der US-Verlag Scholastic überraschend die amerikanischen Rechte an Rowlings Erstlingswerk zum Preis von 100.000 Dollar. Gemäß Rowlings Vertrag mit ihrem Agenten erhielt sie davon 80 Prozent. Dass für das Erstlingswerk einer unbekannten Kinderbuchautorin eine sechsstellige Summe gezahlt worden war, machte Rowling auf einen Schlag bekannt. Im September 1997 erwarb der Carlsen Verlag aus Hamburg die Rechte für alle sieben angekündigten Romane der Reihe für den deutschen Sprachraum. Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen erschien im darauf folgenden Jahr mit einer Startauflage von 8.000 Exemplaren. Band 2 Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens vollendete Rowling bereits kurz nach Erscheinen des ersten Bandes und kam 1998 heraus. Die deutsche Übersetzung folgte im Jahr 1999. Bereits die ersten beiden Bände verkauften sich gut, aber erst nach Erscheinen des dritten Bandes (Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban, 1999) wurde die Weltöffentlichkeit endgültig auf Rowling aufmerksam. Der im Jahr 2000 verlegte, vierte Band Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch erschien in Rekord-Erstauflagen von einer Million in Großbritannien bzw. 3,8 Millionen in den USA. Im Jahr 2000 verkaufte Rowling alle Vermarktungsrechte einschließlich der Filmrechte an Time Warner, behielt jedoch die Verlagsrechte sowie ein Mitspracherecht bei den Filmen. So setzte sie sich dafür ein, dass Harry Potter kein Zeichentrickfilm werde und nicht mit amerikanischen Schauspielern besetzt werden solle. Daneben erhielt Joanne K. Rowling in diesem Jahr den Order of the British Empire. Am 26. Dezember 2001 heiratete Rowling den Arzt Neil Murray. Zahlreiche Faktoren – die Arbeit an den beiden Benefizausgaben für Comic Relief (siehe unten), ihre Hochzeit und schließlich ihre zweite Schwangerschaft (am 23. März 2003 wurde ihr Sohn David Gordon geboren) – verzögerten die Arbeit am fünften Band Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix. Dieser erschien schließlich im Juni 2003 mit noch höheren Startauflagen als Band 4. Am 23. Januar 2005 wurde Rowling in Edinburgh zum dritten Mal Mutter (eine zweite Tochter: Mackenzie Jean). Der sechste Harry-Potter-Band, Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz, den sie im Dezember 2004 vollendete, erschien am 16. Juli 2005. Am 11. Januar 2007 beendete Rowling die Arbeit am siebten und letzten Band der Erfolgsreihe „Harry Potter“. Das Datum schrieb sie auf eine Marmorbüste in dem Hotelzimmer in Edinburgh, wo sie zuletzt an dem Buch gearbeitet hatte: JK Rowling finished writing ''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows in this room (652) on 11th Jan 2007''. Am 21. Juli 2007 kam der letzte Band Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes auf den Markt. Bis heute wurden ihre Romane in über sechzig Sprachen, unter anderem ins Lateinische und Altgriechische übersetzt und sind in einer weltweiten Gesamtauflage von über 325 Millionen Exemplaren veröffentlicht. Rowling gilt als eine der reichsten Frauen Großbritanniens, noch vor Königin Elisabeth II. Das Forbes Magazine schätzte ihr Vermögen in den Jahren 2004 bis 2007 auf eine Milliarde US-Dollar. Es sind eine Reihe von Harry-Potter-Lexika geplant. Rowling klagte im Oktober 2007 gegen ein geplantes Harry-Potter-Lexikon des Autors Steve Vander Ark, das in Großbritannien im Dezember 2007 erscheinen sollte. Dessen Verlag RDR Books vertrat den Standpunkt, keine Urheberrechte zu verletzen. Michael Maar hat 2008 mit „Hilfe für die Hufflepuffs“ ein Harry-Potter-Handbuch veröffentlicht. Rowling selbst hat ebenfalls vor, eine Potter-Enzyklopädie herauszubringen. Rowling und die Medien Rowling ist aufgrund ihres Reichtums und ihrer Popularität eine bedeutende Person des öffentlichen Lebens. Die Medien berichten regelmäßig über sie. Häufig kam und kommt es zu Falschdarstellungen in Rowlings Biografie. Dies liegt einerseits an den vielen zumeist jugendlichen Harry-Potter-Fans, die eine Art Starkult um sie betreiben. Andererseits war die Presse beim Herausarbeiten von Rowlings Biografie lange Zeit weitestgehend auf Interviews mit ihr selbst und Personen, die früher mit ihr zu tun hatten, angewiesen. Ihre Lebensgeschichte wurde oft auf den Umstand „Alleinerziehende Sozialhilfeempfängerin schreibt einen Bestseller“ beschränkt. Erst 2004 ging Rowlings Website online, auf der sie auch in schriftlicher Form ihren Lebenslauf vorstellt und zum Teil Falschmeldungen über ihre Person aus dem Weg räumt. Daneben wollen zahlreiche Personen, die in der Vergangenheit mit Rowling zu tun gehabt hatten, einen direkten oder indirekten Einfluss auf Rowlings Schaffen gehabt haben, was sie selbst in den meisten Fällen dementierte.Biografie auf der offiziellen Website von Joanne K. Rowling"Milliarden-Klage": Joanne K. Rowling soll abgeschrieben haben, Boersenblatt.net, ohne Autor, 19. Februar 2010, abgerufen am 19. Februar 2010 Im vierten Band, Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch, taucht als neue Figur die Reporterin Rita Kimmkorn (Rita Skeeter) auf, die aus vagen und wenig stichhaltigen Indizien teilweise diffamierende Artikel über Harry und andere berühmte Zauberer schreibt. Allerdings sagt Rowling selbst, die Figur sei nicht die Antwort auf den Umgang der Presse mit Rowling, sondern bereits für Band 1 vorgesehen gewesen. Dort habe Rowling sie gestrichen, da sie ihrer Meinung nach besser in den vierten Band passte, als sich Harry seiner Berühmtheit wirklich bewusst wird. Werke Folgende Bücher sind in der Harry-Potter-Reihe erschienen: * Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen, 335 Seiten, 1998 (Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone, 223 Seiten, 1997) * Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens, 352 Seiten, 1999 (Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, 251 Seiten, 1998) * Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban, 448 Seiten, 1999 (Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, 317 Seiten, 1999) * Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch, 767 Seiten, 2000 (Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, 636 Seiten, 2000) * Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix, 1021 Seiten, 2003 (Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, 766 Seiten, 2003) * Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz, 656 Seiten, 2005 (Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, 607 Seiten, 2005) * Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes, 767 Seiten, 2007 (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, 607 Seiten, 2007) Folgende Bücher sind neben der Harry-Potter-Reihe erschienen: * Phantastische Tierwesen & wo sie zu finden sind, 61 Seiten, 2001 (Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, 64 Seiten, 2001) * Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten, 64 Seiten, 2001 (Quidditch Through the Ages, 56 Seiten, 2001) * Die Märchen von Beedle dem Barden, 105 Seiten, 2008 (The Tales of Beedle the Bard, 108 Seiten, 2008) 2001 hat Joanne K. Rowling außerdem zwei kleine Bände veröffentlicht, die zunächst als fiktionale Bücher in den Harry-Potter-Büchern erwähnt wurden: Phantastische Tierwesen & wo sie zu finden sind (Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them) unter dem Pseudonym Newt Scamander und Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten (Quidditch Through the Ages) unter dem Namen Kennilworthy Whisp. Der Erlös aus dem Verkauf dieser Bücher geht an die Hilfsorganisation Comic Relief. 2007 fertigte Rowling sieben handgeschriebene und -illustrierte Kopien des Buches Die Märchen von Beedle dem Barden an. Es enthält fünf Märchen auf 157 Seiten, darunter The Tale of the Three Brothers, das eine bedeutende Rolle in Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes spielt. Sechs Exemplare verschenkte Rowling an Personen, die sie in den 17 Jahren, in denen sie an Harry Potter arbeitete, am meisten unterstützt haben. Das siebte Buch wurde am 13. Dezember 2007 zugunsten der Kampagne The Children's Voice der von Rowling mitgegründeten karitativen Organisation Children's High Level Group bei Sotheby’s in London versteigert. Den Zuschlag erhielt das Online-Versandhaus amazon.com für 1.950.000 britische Pfund (rund 2,75 Mio €).Amazon.com to J.K. Rowling: Thank You mit Bildern von The Tales of Beedle the Bard Am 4. Dezember 2008 wurde das Buch in englischer Sprache in zwei Ausstattungsvarianten veröffentlicht; die Nettoerlöse aus dem Verkauf kommen ebenfalls The Children's Voice zugute.Veröffentlichungsankündigung zu „''The Tales of Beedle the Bard''“ Die deutsche Ausgabe erschien ebenfalls am 4. Dezember 2008, unter dem Titel „Die Märchen von Beedle dem Barden“. Am 10. Juni 2008 wurde ein nur 800 Worte kurzes „Potter Prequel“ auf einer DIN-A5-großen handbeschriebenen Karte in London vom Auktionshaus Sotheby's für 25.000 Pfund (mehr als 31.500 Euro) versteigert. Den Gesamterlös der Versteigerung, der auch andere Autoren Beiträge zur Verfügung stellten, sollen die englische Sektion der Schriftstellervereinigung P.E.N. und das Legastheniker-Programm Dyslexia Action erhalten. In dem Film-Portrait „A Year In The Life Of Joanne K. Rowling“, der 2007 entstand, jedoch erst 2009 auf der DVD zu dem Film Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz veröffentlicht wurde, verkündete Rowling, dass sie gegenwärtig an einem „politischen Märchen für Kinder“ schreibt. Weitere Informationen gab sie nicht preis, ließ jedoch verlautbaren, dass sie sich hierzu keinerlei Termindruck unterwirft. Andere Aktivitäten Rowling setzt sich für den Erhalt der britischen Kultur und Traditionen ein. Sie ist Ehrenmitglied im Verband für britische Maße und Gewichte (British Weights and Measures Association), der sich für die Beibehaltung des Imperialen Maßsystems ausspricht. Rowling ist auch die Präsidentin der schottischen Multiple-Sklerose-Gesellschaft (Multiple Sclerosis Society of Scotland). Sie stiftete mehrfach große Summen zur Erforschung und Heilung dieser Krankheit, an der ihre Mutter starb. Für ihr Engagement erhielt sie den Ehrendoktortitel der Universität Aberdeen. Auszeichnungen * Auf Antrag von Kindern erhielt sie die internationale Auszeichnung als Kavalier des Ordens des Lächelns. Literatur * Marc Shapiro: J. K. Rowling. Die Zauberin hinter Harry Potter. Burgschmiet-Verlag, Nürnberg 2000. ISBN 3-933731-56-9. * Sean Smith: Die Schöpferin von Harry Potter. Das Leben der J. K. Rowling. Europa-Verlag, Hamburg 2002. ISBN 3-203-82043-9. Einzelnachweise Weblinks * Die offizielle Website von Joanne K. Rowling mit Flash-Animationen, auch Textversion verfügbar Rowling, Joanne K. Rowling, Joanne K. Rowling, Joanne K. Rowling, Joanne K. Kategorie:Rowling Kategorie:Arantes Kategorie:Murray